True Power
by smut-smut
Summary: Sergeant Azan hates the Fire Nation, and he may take it out on his commanding officer in some interesting ways... (Contains lemons: non-con and dom/sub stuff)


Azan tried to stare straight, but his eyes kept coming back to the flickering flame on the sconce in front of him. He watched it dance without a rhythm. He'd always hated fire, which made it all the more ironic that he stood here, outside the Grand Chamber of Firelord Ozai. Azan had been assigned to guard this room during some important meeting.

 _I hate to get introspective,_ he thought, _but I've already been standing here for an hour._ His mind began to wander as he reminded himself of how he got here.

Azan thought back to saying goodbye to his family when he was enlisted in the Fire Nation army. That was where he hate for this place started. No, even before that, when his father died in a senseless war that wasn't even his to fight!

He adjusted his posture as a superior officer walked by. He looked down at his red and brown armor, making sure his hands were in traditional guard positions. All of it was so ridiculous. Rules and regulations for what? _I'd probably guard better in a chair... but no, Ozai can't have that. It shows weakness supposedly. But what it really shows is humanity, which this place is lacking._

He stared beyond the flame this time. Outside the window. He saw more soldiers, doing what soldiers do, preparing for battle. _Hate doesn't suddenly happen, no, it's a slow build. It takes years. Hate waits, boils under the surface until you explode._ Azan felt his anger rise as he saw the fire flicker again. He made a motion with his hand and water abruptly doused the flame.

He thought back to his actual home, the water tribe. They'd had to leave after his father became a wanted man. The Fire Nation seems like a bad choice, but it was the only place where no one would come looking. _Maybe the hate started there, it's hard to keep track. But it doesn't matter, right now it's the only thing keeping me going._

Azan hadn't seen his mother or siblings in weeks. He'd had to follow around the Firelord as one of his bodyguards. He'd also barely made any friends here, afraid of someone finding out his history. He hadn't made physical contact in a long time, for the same reasons.

 _But hate is a strong motivator, it got me this far, even without those luxuries. I just don't know what to do with it yet._

The doors behind him began to open, waking him from his thoughts. Azan stepped aside, keeping his arms folded and his stare straight. Lord Ozai stepped out first, ignoring him completely. Next came Princess Azula. She was often the one giving him orders. He despised her more than Ozai in a way. She was cold, calculated, and cruel. She also seemed to have a power complex, she needed to feel better than everyone, and would show it by making the soldiers do everything for her. _We're just her playthings._

She started to walk by him, but began to approach with a wicked smile on her face. His breaths quickened.

"Sergeant...is this flame supposed to go out?" she stared into my helmet, as if she could see beyond my eyes. "No, ma'am," It was rhetorical, but I answered sincerely. "Well, it _is_ out, yet you didn't do anything about it?" she approached. "I-I'm sorry Princess Azula, but I'm a non-bender..." any feigned confidence he'd had was gone. "Oh, you poor thing," she made a face intending to mock, "So pathetic, you can't even bend." her tone changed. "Here, let the strong woman help you." she lit the flame anew with a quick gesture.

After staring for a moment she walked away. Laughing to herself at my expense with a truly despicable cackle.

I stood there quietly as the rest of the guests left the room. A few glanced at me after seeing my humiliation. _Thank God I leave work soon,_ he told himself.

* * *

Azula returned to her quarters, still laughing a bit. She stood in the center of the room for a moment, collecting her thoughts.

 _Why are you like this?_ A voice she kept in the back of her mind surfaced. It sounded like her mother. _You don't need to be._ Not today. She had business to attend to. Her father needed her, and she wasn't going to disappoint. Ozai had tasked her with finding Zuko and Iroh. Then he'll have to acknowledge me. She assured himself aloud. She pushed any other doubts back into her subconscious.

Azula's stern face turned to a smirk. He'll have to.

 _But, I need some entertainment first. Maybe I can find a soldier to...no...no time for pleasure. I'll just find one to terrify._ She laughed to herself. _Yes, I want to find Azan. He's so pathetic... just watching him writhe is all the satisfaction I need._

* * *

Azan sat with other soldiers in the middle of the break room. They made idle chat as he glanced around the room, waiting for the day to end.

Suddenly Azula came in, and she never came here. She walked briskly, with a mission. _Almost done,_ he reminded himself, _just get through this, and I can go and get some rest._ "Which one of you is Azan?" she demanded, glaring at all of them. They wore identical outfits. No helmets, but that was rare.

All of them pointed to him.

She studied his face, to intimidate. He had tan skin, unusual for people around here, but not completely unseen. He had tired blue eyes, that hid something behind them. He looked up to her, trying to be unwavering.

"Come with me, you're in trouble," she fabricated to make him sweat. He held eye contact for the first time, "Why?" he asked the princess. A question she was never asked. "Why? What's it matter why?" she spoke with disgust, "I said come with me, you idiot." her eyes narrowed.

The other soldiers in the room grew quiet. There were at least ten, spread out around the room. There was a tension in the air. No one wanted to defend Azula, and she wouldn't let them. In fact, most people hated her. But no one would stand against her either. So they sat and observed.

"Sorry, Princess, but no," he gave her a similar look of disgust. _I'm terrified, but why? She's just a girl._ Azan stood up, he was at least two feet taller than her. She looked up to him, "How dare you!" a flame ignited in her hands, but he grabbed her wrist. It dimmed, and eventually dissipated.

"I-I!" the princess wasn't sure of what she do. She'd never felt this way. "What, were you going to hurt me? Kill me? Your father would hate that, one of his closest soldiers killed for no reason." Azan spoke in a new voice, a drawl. As if she didn't even deserve to be spoken to.

"Just leave, Princess. With _some_ dignity left," he chuckled. Azula was very subtly shaking. Her face grew light red. She looked like a girl now, not the Firelord's daughter, just a girl. She turned to leave. Azan drew back his hand and slapped her ass hard. "That's for earlier," he whispered to her.

She ran out of the room now.

It was silent for a long time. Azan calmly picked up his helmet and began to leave. To go back to his quarters. One of the soldiers at the table spoke up finally, "We've been wanting to do that for a while now." he spoke quietly. "Which part?" Azan asked, "All of it," the man replied.

* * *

Azula stood at the edge of a quiet hallway. Her mind raced with thoughts and feelings. Anger, contempt, fear, and, something else, deep in the corners of her head. What was it?

She felt her face, which was now completely colored red.

She wanted to go back. She didn't. Instead she saw him leaving the room, walking with confidence. She hid in a corner, even though he was going the other way. _What am I hiding for... he can't even bend... I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm the Firelord's daughter, dammit._

The princess took heavy breaths. Composing herself. _So what, I was afraid, caught by surprise. Someone decided to be brave, stand up to me. Fine. But now I'll show him true power._

* * *

She trailed behind Azan for a while. Until finally they were alone. Something about that made it less intimidating. Around them were rooms for various soldiers, decorated with symbols of fire. No one was leaving or entering. He was cornered and still unaware of her following him. Azula ran up, and pushed him against the wall with all of her might.

There he stood with his back against the wall in full Fire Nation attire. He was surprised, but his newfound bravery wasn't going anywhere. Neither was her flurry of feelings. They both shared a white-hot rage as they looked at each other.

He thought of what the fire nation had done to his family, and all the teasing Azula had put them through. It all came back as he stared into the cute face of the princess who had terrified him.

She thought of how embarrassed he'd made her, still feeling a slight sting on her ass. How he'd been the first person to stand up to her, to scare her. Other than her father.

They stood at a standstill for a moment. Unsure of who would come out the victor. Unsure if they should fight with fists or words. They chose neither, and instead kissed violently.

It was a long kiss. She felt his tongue twist around inside her mouth, and a pressure at her crotch. She had been turned on by showing others her power, but never by the opposite. Because the opposite had never happened.

He felt Azula's hand on his chest, the softness of it surprised him. It'd been so long since he'd had human contact. But her? Regardless, her touch felt womanly.

Finally they both recoiled.

Azula could've went to his room. Done what they both wanted. But some mixture of pride, and wanting to see how far he'd go stopped her.

"First off, don't even touch me again," she began her verbal barrage, "If I want to fuck you, _I'll_ do it." she paused for a moment. "You think you're brave now, that you can stand up to me, but I see you shaking under there. You're nothing to me, understand? I could kill you in an instant you pathetic non-bender." she scowled at him. Her lips were still wet with their saliva. "You went too far today, and it was intriguing I'll admit, but it's over."

She stood there for a moment. Breathing heavily. Then she left him alone.

Azan stood alone now. _I wasn't shaking with nervousness, Princess, I was shaking with anger.  
_

* * *

He was in his room now. He'd had time to reflect. _I can't figure out her angle. Does she want me or not? Who's the dominant one here?_

He stared at the candle on his bedside. _Well, it doesn't matter what she thinks., I'm going to show what she truly needs._

Azula sat in her room, thinking the same. Except she had a sliver of doubt. Maybe she didn't want to have all the power. Something about today had felt good.

She quickly dismissed those thoughts.

 _I'll confront him again tomorrow._ She told herself. She was intrigued, eager to see what would happen.

* * *

The soldiers were at the docks today, unloading a shipment of weapons.

The sky was overcast, the docks smelt awful, and Azan was tired from lifting heavy boxes. But the events yesterday gave him a new vigor that couldn't be taken away. He stood with his hands on his hips, admiring the work that had been done already.

He didn't really care about the war, unless it involved him or his family. But he was doing his job, and doing it well. And that was a good feeling.

"Morning, Azan," his commanding officer said as he approached them. _He's barely talked to me since I've been here... everyone else has been nicer too._ He waved to a group passing by and they returned the gesture. _I guess word spreads fast around here._

 _"_ Watch out boys, here she comes," a man shouted to the other soldiers. _That can only mean one thing. She's could barely wait to get more. She's insane..._

Everyone else naturally grew quiet as Azula approached in hwe typical fashion. "Hello again, worthless non-bender. I just came to formally arrest you for harassment against royalty." Azula looked up to him _,_ she was holding handcuffs.

The others grew wide-eyed. _They're really falling for this._ He scoffed out loud.

 _I'm going to need to go above and beyond to surprise her this time._ The look of fear and shock in her eyes was like a drug to him now.

In a quick motion he took the handcuffs from her and wrapped them around her tiny hands, snapping the cuffs into place. "On your knees," he commanded plainly.

"What?" she asked, shock in her voice. "You clearly need to be shown who's in charge here, get on your knees." Azan pushed on her shoulders roughly forcing her to the ground.

The wide-eyed soldiers around the docks glanced at each other, then at the odd scene taking place. Princess Azula, the daughter of Firelord Ozai, was on her knees in front of the timid soldier.

Azan pulled down his pants with no shame. He was already erect. He waited for Azula to act, and only spoke when she didn't. "Suck," he leaned forward, putting his penis in her face. She stared up at him in shock, "Are you fucking crazy?" she genuinely asked.

He slapped her without holding anything back. "Open." he asked, seemingly annoyed. She kept her mouth completely shut. Her expression was twisted with repulsion.

She was on her knees, her hands handcuffed and sitting on them. Her face was red, but her mouth remained shut.

"Open." he told her again, showing that he wasn't going to stop this anytime soon. He slapped harder this time, forcing her to recoil and make a guttural sound. She opened her mouth wide, but with shock, not to suck him off.

He shoved his cock in regardless. He grabbed her dark hair by the bun and forced her mouth deeper, using her like a tool to get him off. He looked down to her with an expression of bliss. Her mouth felt incredible. His eyes were half-open as he continued.

She felt his thick member stretching out her throat, dripping pre-cum out. He thrust forward with no mercy.

After a minute, he took it out of her mouth. He needed to readjust to really get off. He glanced around at the onlookers with a smirk.

Azan took the Fire Nation clip out of her hair and tossed it into the ocean. Azula's hair fell down and her bangs stung her eyes. He pushed her hair back in an almost intimate way, cupping his hands together around her head. His palms were on her cheeks and she realized just how large he was for the first time.

Azula had anticipated Azan trying to assert himself, but never this. Her head was a blur: anger, embarrassment and lust mixed together in an incredible way, and she wasn't sure which was which anymore. But she wanted more of it, more of him.

"Wait, wait..." the Princess managed to say through watery eyes. But Azan had no trepidation as he continued his attack. "I can see the lust in your eyes, my sweet little flame."

He pushed his hips forward abruptly, shoving his dick into her mouth again. Her lustful eyes widened as she took it all, she also made an involuntary throaty noise that was heard by all. Azan continued to hump her mouth, watching her ruby red lips take all they could. She lifted her hands in a futile attempt to slow his pace.

Azula felt a wetness in her pants. Her thoughts turned from revenge to perverse.

She felt repulsed by herself.

Azan began to moan, he was approaching climax and she realized this. She wanted to taste it.

But he wasn't quite finished yet. He pulled out, grabbed her shoulders and sat her on the ground softly. She stared up at him, trying to muster hateful looks.

He ripped her outfit open with one movement, then her bra. Her breasts were suddenly uncovered. Her nipples grew hard almost immediately in the cool air.

Azan noticed she had modest but impressive tits.

He took his erection, and put it between them. Holding them together he began to thrust again. Her soft skin felt incredible, and watching her squirm was pure joy. She had her eyes closed, and her head was facing away from everyone. Her legs kicked but he held them down with his weight.

Finally, he released his load onto her supple breasts. He came all over them, rubbing his dick all over. He rubbed the tip onto her left nipple, it tickled them both. He rubbed the liquid into her breasts, coating them with white-hot liquid. It was complete humiliion.

He released the last of his cum into her mouth, thrusting in a few times. It made a "pop" noise. After it was finished, Azula held her mouth open as if she were in a trance. Her eyes staring straight ahead at nothing.

Azan pulled his pants up with a look of satisfaction. He helped Azula to her feet. Then he held her by her chin. "See, men? That is all she needed."

"Well, can we have a turn?" someone broke the silence. The men cheered in agreement. They were all erect and eager to feel the slutty princess.

"Maybe sometime. But I'm not finished with her yet." he smirked. He began to drag her by the handcuffs. Her mouth was still open wide. Cum continued to drip out.

* * *

They went back to his room, and had a very rough, very filthy session together. Azula tried to dominate him on occasion, just to see, but he quickly put her in her place. She gleefully accepted everything he did to her.

This continued for weeks, until she grew more and more submissive, perverted, and willing.

Azan realized throughout this how much he loved to fuck with no restrictions. How much he loved to dominate women. Especially the Fire Nation princess who was a submissive bitch.

Azula realized that it was incredible to be completely at someones mercy. The mercy of the soldier who was a terrifying and incredible man.

* * *

"Show me," Azula heard through the door. She stood in the mirror staring at her reflection. _He went to far this time, s_ he thought to herself, terrified, _I love it._

She was wearing a custom-made maid outfit. Her new hairpin was the same, but pink. She had on more makeup than usual, as he had instructed.

The outfit was red and black. It looked like a new version of her old costume... except for a prostitute. Her breasts looked a size larger, accentuated by the outfit. White frills covered her tits barely. The outfit ended right below her ass. Her legs were bare, except for see-through black stockings and the classic black maid shoes.

She sighed, and stepped out of the room.

Azan grew a smile, he was breathing heavy. He wanted to fuck her right there, but there was more foreplay to be had. "You look perfect, my little flame."

She smiled wide.

"Now, it's time for your meeting," he spoke in his dominant voice again. "M-meeting? I thought this was for us?!" She spoke in her old voice. Her bitchy voice. "It is, trust me." he replied, going to the bed for something.

She blushed, and suddenly felt a pit in her stomach.

Azan returned with a buttplug and a vibrator, surprising her yet again.

"Bend over the bed," he said dryly, and she obeyed.

He methodically began to finger her a bit, just to fit the vibrator inside. She let out a few moans. Finally he got it inside. It was turned off.

He stuck his wet fingers into her asshole. It had been stretched by anal the night before, so that wasn't too difficult. The buttplug was the type that grew larger, and had a section to pull it out. He pushed until it was all inside of Azula, except the red handle which stuck out a tiny bit. She let out more moans, this time involuntary and uncomfortable ones.

"A gorgeous sight," Azan admired his handiwork. He slapped her ass playfully. Then he pulled her outfit back down, covering her up again.

"The vibrator isn't on though," she was clearly uncomfortable with the foreign objects, but interested. "Exactly, I have a remote control here that controls the pressure and speed. It'll will be eventually." he assured her.

She wanted to argue or question him more. She wanted to deny him, to not go to this official meeting dressed as a slut, filled to the brim with sex toys. But above all she wanted to be his bitch, to feel the mix of anger, embarrassment and lust yet again.

So she went.

* * *

Azula entered the room, still feeling the pit in her stomach. She quickly sat down, avoiding eye contact, instead opting to stare at the floor. _Maybe this isn't worth it,_ she thought to herself, feeling their eyes all over her. She took her seat, and looked down for a while longer She felt her face grow red, just like before.

Finally she glanced around the room quickly, to see if her fears were correct. They were, but exaggerated. Some were staring, both subtly and not so subtly. The commander of the military was oogling her breasts quite obviously. She inhaled deeply, and felt pressure in her ass. She'd almost forgotten about the buttplug.

She looked over to Ozai now, she had to know. She had the feeling he was ashamed, but he wasn't showing it. He had a plain expression. He did eye her occasionally though, with hidden anger.

 _Okay... okay, this isn't so bad,_ Azula told herself, _Just some people who think I've changed my attire. Or exchanged clothes with a common whore._

The meeting began, Ozai spoke about the state of the Fire Nation, the usual fare. Just as Azula tried to focus, she felt the vibration inside of her, slow but steady. It felt good. She didn't hear anything now.

Before she could adjust to this, it increased, she felt pleasure in pulsating waves now.

Then another increase. Everyone's words and looks were nonexistant now. She held her head in her hands trying not to moan.

Everyone could hear the vibrating, and saw Azula squirming in her skimpy outfit.

She couldn't take it. She jumped up and left the room abruptly.

She ran past Azan, who must've been standing guard outside the entire time, and went into the woman's bathroom.

Before he followed Azula, he noticed the flame again. It didn't bring him anger this time, but satisfaction.

He went up the door and listened. Inside he heard her laughing. Not at the situation, but she'd felt such a range of emotions, it was all she could do.

Finally she opened the door and grabbed him, "Get in here and fuck me."

* * *

Azan was a little terrified. She wasn't scared of him any more. The only thing she wanted was sex and domination, but he was afraid to give it to her now.

In a bathroom stall, she was riding him with confidence, letting out moans as she moved.

She wanted him to take charge. To hold her hands back. Pull her hair. Spit on her. Cum on her. Fuck her ass. Slap her around.

But he just sat back. Now he felt an inner conflict. Terror and arousal.

She noticed this and antagonized him. "You filthy non-bender. Fuck me like a man! You know how I want it." She looked back at him, her eyebrows furrowed. She was still riding.

Azula felt strong once again.

Her hand lit up with flames, and she got near his skin. He felt heat. "Now who's scared?"

He instinctively put them out with waterbending.

"Oh." she was in shock, but quickly recovered, seeing an opportunity.

"Someone has a secret." she smiled back at him. His eyes grew wide.

"You're going to do as I say if you want to keep it."

Azan was powerless. Completely powerless.

"Now, get on your knees and eat me out."

He did as she commanded.

* * *

I've been sitting on this story for a while. I know some of it could use work, but I was tired of writing it. I can't tell if it's good anymore, but I hope you guys enjoyed.

I was inspired by a couple of things for this -

A lot of Avatar porn like Anaxus' and Naavs'.

A great story I found, also with maid Azula: art/Azula-s-Got-It-Maid-173563566

As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
